


imagine the smell

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Armpit sniffing, Cis Male Character, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Sorry not sorry for this, Sweat, Trans Male Character, cis male asagiri gen, cum on clothes, i guess, i regret to inform all of you that this entire fic is completely and wholly unironic and geniune, one of my weirder fics for sure, trans male ishigami senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Gen gets turned on by Senku’s scent after a long day out in the sun.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	imagine the smell

**Author's Note:**

> Senku is trans just because I wanted him to be. it's hardly mentioned. Trans Senku is justice
> 
> you guys have no idea the amount of weird ideas i have up my sleeve. I actually see myself as pretty vanilla which is why all my fics are so sickly sweet no matter what lmao. It's just sengen is VERY special to me so I like to try new things. They are very special indeed…

"Hey." Senku shuffled into the lab and uncaringly tossed his bag on the floor, too tired to think about where to hang it.

Gen looked up from the plans he was absentmindedly looking over, not being the one to spend a lot of time out on such a hot day, what with all the layers he wore. ”Been outside all day, huh, Senku-chan?”

He crashed down right next to him, grabbing the vessel of water next to them and gulping almost all of it down in one go. “Yeah,” he gasped, “It's hot as fuck.”

Gen smiled, delicately holding his own small cup of water. “I can tell.” He took a small sip and put it down. He stole a sideways glance at his partner. His unruly hair was drooping in the heat and his clothes were visibly clinging to his skin from the moisture. Most of all, the heavy scent of Senku’s sweat wafted all around him.

He shouldn't have been so enticed, but he was. It wasn’t a bad smell by any means. It was a full, musky scent, if a bit salty or metallic. The mental image of himself leaning close to sniff around him to take it in better filled Gen’s mind, but of course, he possessed the self-control to restrain himself.

Senku grabbed the paper from Gen’s hands and fanned himself off with it. _“Fuck…_ I need to make us some goddamn air conditioning or something.”

“Oh, I’d really appreciate it if you did,” Gen laughed in response.

Senku hooked his index finger into the collar of his shirt and peeled it away from his chest to let in air flow. The way he briefly exposed his cleavage during the act had Gen captivated. It also made the scent that much stronger.

“Anyway. I should go wash up or something. I probably smell like shit." He brushed his skirt off with his palms and stood to his feet, aching from all the manual labor but he knew he needed to go bathe before he could truly rest.

He knew this was weird. He knew that he shouldn't do this. He knew it was a bizarre, out-of-the-blue thing to say.

But Gen couldn't help stopping him from leaving by grabbing his wrist. “Wait… Senku-chan… you smell… good.”

He turned back, a puzzled and vaguely annoyed look on his face. “What?”

“You smell like… really good right now. Can you…” He cleared his throat, internally cringing at what he was about to request. “Let me enjoy it for a little longer?”

Senku’s face contorted into something incomprehensible, even for the self-proclaimed mentalist who can read anyone in a second. _“What?”_

 _No turning back now._ “I said that I want you to stay here longer so I can smell you.”

His mouth opened to respond but no words came out.

Gen sharply inhaled and squeezed his wrist. _“...Please?”_

Senku’s eyes darted around the room as if he were searching for words. No one was around. No one would see. No one would ever know. “Uh…” He furrowed his brow. “Fine.”

His eyes lit up and he was about to jump up and exclaim his gratitude but he didn't want to startle him. Senku could change his mind at any moment and he didn't want to mess with that. “Oh… Thank you, Senku-chan!”

“You have something new up your sleeve every day, don't you, mentalist? I never would have imagined that you were into this,” he teased.

Gen chuckled, relieved that Senku wasn’t angry or repulsed. “Haha… Yeah.” He tugged on his arm, motioning for him to sit back down next to him. He did and Gen scooted close to him. Gen folded his legs and kneeled on the bench, facing him. The scent of his musk was as strong as ever now, and it drove him up the wall. He needed more.

 _“Wow,_ Senku-chan… I could stay here all day.” He leaned his face near his chest and inhaled deeply. “I can't even describe it, it’s so…” He trailed off.

This was giving Senku a weird feeling both in his chest and… down there. The spectacle of Gen being so enamored by something as mundane as his sweat, so much so that he was driven to stop him from bathing, had him excited in some strange way. He liked his attention.

But, he of course couldn't pass up the opportunity to roast him a bit. He raised his arm and leaned up closer himself. “Yeah, you like that, you weirdo? Smell that.”

 _“S-Senku-chan!_ Yes, I love it, I love it so much!” He sniffed around his armpit, absentmindedly touching his hand to his chest to keep his balance in his seat.

Senku felt his body heat up, a different kind of heat than the one from the sun. It inclined him to give in to Gen’s desires, desires that were quickly becoming his own. He raised his arm all the way, exposing his armpit. Little beads of sweat trickled down the smooth skin.

Gen softly gasped. _“Oh my_ —Senku-chan! What a sight… Your armpit is so lewd! I can't believe you're presenting it just for me…!”

 _Lewd?_ He never thought of it that way. But if it turned him on that much, he wanted to take advantage of it as much as possible.

He grabbed on to the side of his neck opposite of his arm to keep it steady and pushed his body nearer to his face. “Yeah, take it in, mentalist. You're asking for it.”

“Amazing…” Gen pushed his nose right up to the skin and breathed in deeply. "Hah… Senku-chan… You smell so fucking good… I've never felt anything like it…"

He smirked. "Well, if you like it so much, why don't you jerk off to it?"

His eyes widened. "Really? You'd let me, Senku-chan? Thank you so much!" He wasted no time pulling down his pants, and his already rock-hard cock sprang up.

"Wait I wasn't being ser—"

_Too late._

Gen's face was totally blissed out as he took his cock in his hand, thumbing over the head to wet it with his precum.

“Senku-chan, this is a dream come true, I just can't believe it…”

Butterflies flitted in Senku’s stomach when he saw Gen’s hard cock.

_Holy shit. This is actually happening._

He couldn't look away. He kind of wanted to watch him the whole way through. Gen looked up and their eyes met, his pupils blown with lust. He gently smiled and Senku felt his heart race.

Gen began to slowly stroke his cock up and down. Senku wondered what it would feel like if that was his hand right there. He quietly moaned and Senku could tell he really, _really_ wanted this.

He essentially had his face buried against his armpit right now. He pumped his fist faster, breath quickening. _“Y-yeah, just keep your arm up like that, okay?”_

With each word he spoke, Senku could feel his breath on those delicate parts of his skin and goosebumps rose all over his body. He bit his lip and shifted in his seat, squeezing his legs together when he felt his pussy getting wet and tingly because of his excitement.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. What have I gotten myself into._

This was a position Senku never thought he’d find himself in. Arm up, Gen curled up next to him, sniffing his armpit so he can beat off to his musk. Normally he’d be repulsed by this sort of thing, but having Gen wrapped around his finger just because he smelled a certain way was a bit too thrilling to turn down. Well, he usually had Gen wrapped around his finger anyways. But this was different. It was wholly uncharted territory for him.

Gen caressed his hand all over Senku’s chest with his free hand while he worked his and around his cock. He mumbled an incoherent stream of praise at him, repeating over and over how good he smelled and how sexy he was.

Senku would never forget the sight of Gen so desperately giving himself up and showing such vulnerability. Seeing him in such a different light made him think of him in a much different manner than he previously did. And he wanted to see more.

Soon, Gen buckled over, still pumping his fist up and down fast. He was near the edge. “Nn… Senku-chan… please… let me come on you… _please,”_ he gasped.

Senku took a brief moment to consider his request. “…Fine.”

A growl that was unlike anything Senku had ever heard from Gen escaped his lips as his cum shot out and splattered onto his lap.

_“Wh—”_

_“Uuu—Oh my god—”_ His muscles visibly tensed and he grabbed onto Senku’s shoulder for balance as he squeezed the contents of his balls all over him. _”Senku-chaaan—!”_

Senku couldn't react in any way except freeze up and stare at the sticky white fluid splattering all over his thighs. His heart was for sure going to pound out of his chest. Gen moaned in pleasure, like it was the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had.

After the last drop spilled out, Gen went near-limp and crumpled forward onto him, resting his forehead on his shoulder and gasping for breath. Senku scoffed, waited a second for the both of them to collect themselves, and then brushed him off much to Gen’s disappointment.

“Not now.” He awkwardly stood to his feet, minding the mess on his skirt. He looked down and sighed. “I need to go take a bath. Finally. And do some fucking laundry, too.”

Gen looked up, in the middle of pulling his pants back up. “Okay… See you later, Senku-chan!”

He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet as well. “Oh, you're coming with me too, mentalist. Got a couple of favors I want you to do for me.”

Gen blinked a couple of times, stunned before he realized what he meant. His face blushed a bright red. “Ah… Of course, Senku-chan! Anything to return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then gen ate him out while they bathed together.
> 
> quite the *record scratch* *freeze frame* Yep, that’s me. You’re probably wondering how I got in this situation. Well… *tape rewinding noise* moment in the middle there
> 
> gross unwashed slob stuff is vile and I think it should be wiped off this planet but I can appreciate someone's natural scent after they've been working outside for a bit
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/foggytrees) for more sengens I draw a lot of nsfw I want more followers there. Its on private so u have to request tho


End file.
